Thorn's sick day
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Thorn ate super size meal at McDonalds and then she was sick for 3 days and this is teaching us why we only eat fast food once in a while (if you seen super size me you would know what they do not sell super size meals anymore because it is not healthy)


**Discailmer I do not own Scooby doo.**

It was a nice day with Scooby, his gang, and the hex girls.

"wow Thorn that was cool when you side at the end of the song" said Dusk "yeah that was cool" said Thorn until her stomach growled.

"what was that?" asked Luna "sorry girls that was my stomach I'm off to get fast food so see you later girls" said Thorn as she got in her car and drove off.

At Mc Donalds drive through

Thorn was in her car getting her meal.

"hello what can I get you?" asked the lady.

"OK can I get a double donalds double quarder pounder with cheese meal please?" asked Thorn being nice and not rude "it's all super size so is that OK with you?" asked the lady.

Thorn fought for a minute then she speak again "I'll have to go for a super size" said Thorn "thank you" said the lady.

At the Mc Donalds parking lot

"wow I'm so hungry my tummy feels like a dragon roaring in their" said Thorn pulling out her food.

"oh my look at that coke I think Luna will go crazy if I order a super size meal" said Thorn as she grabbed the next thing from the super size meal.

"oh my god look at that super size fries that is alot but I can do it" said Thorn as she pulled the next thing out of her meal bag.

"double quarder pounder I'm ready to try this I was hungry I did not eat breakfast and it's lunch time I wonder what will my dad say if I eat anything that is super size?" said Thorn as she took a bite from her double quarder pounder.

"mmmmmmmmmm.." said Thorn rubbing her stomach "this stuff is yummy".

5 minutes later

"that is allot of food I wonder what will Dusk say about that maybe Thorn can you eat that allot?" said Thorn acting like Dusk.

"look at it I'm not even done with my fries I'm working through them I'm half way" said Thorn as she ate the rest of the fries until her cell phone rang.

"hello?" asked Thorn picking up her phone.

"hi Sally what are you doing your mouth sounded full?" asked her dad "oh daddy I'm eating my super size meal because I was so hungry" said Thorn "what? sally are you crazy? you can get sick" said her dad "I can eat super size I did that with Daphne once and we didn't get sick" said Thorn.

"you're joking?" asked her dad until Thorn heard her stomach "sshhh it's ok you're getting more after I'm done on the phone" whispeard Thorn to her stomach "Sally who are you talking to?" asked her dad.

"no I'm not and that was my stomach I was talking too OK dad I have to go now my stomach is growling for more food so bye dad I'll see you later" said Thorn as she hang up her phone "bey honey" said her dad as he hang up the phone.

10 minutes later

Thorn ate more until she felt a little bit sick.

"OK I feel like I'm getting sick with a stomach ache ow" said Thorn as her stomach started to hurt.

"I'm getting gurgles but I'm not hungry my stomach is hurting" said Thorn as she felt sick.

"my stomach is hurting next time I shouldn't eat a super size meal" said Thorn as she treid to clam her stomach down.

15 minutes later

Thorn had ate her meal and she was feeling sick and her stomach was still hurting "I'm going to lie down for a few minutes and hope my stomach stops hurting" said Thorn as she lay down.

22 minutes later

"oh my god I'm going to throw up soon" said Thorn as her stomach gurgled louder even when she is not hungry her stomach is having a hard time diejusting the food in her body.

Then Thorn was going to throw up so she tried to sallow it and it helped "that was way too close" said Thorn as she drove home.

At home in the night

Thorn was watching TV until she was going to throw up so she ran to the bathroom and wait to see what happens.

Then Thorn's stomach was disagreeing with her then Thorn threwed up in the toilet then Luna and Dusk saw it.

"eeeeewwwwwwww that is gross Luna is Thorn OK?" asked Dusk "I don't know we'll ask her" said Luna as they came in the bathroom after Thorn threwed up.

After Thorn was done throwing up she saw her friends "Thorn? are you OK? we saw you throwing up" said Luna "oh girls I may be getting sick from that super size meal at Mc Donalds" said Thorn.

"what you ate at Me Donalds?" asked Dusk "but too much of that getting you too fat" said Luna "I know but I was hungry but now I want to lie down" said Thorn.

The next morning

Thorn was on her bed trying to rest her stomach "so Thorn are you OK now?" asked Fred "why?" asked Thorn "because yesterday I heard from Luna that you were sick" said Fred.

"oh Fred my stomach was too full from that meal I had at Mc Donalds" said Thorn "well that is what I heard we were making sure that you were OK" said Fred.

"m stomach doesn't feel good" said Thorn "well Thorn stay in bed until you are feeling better" said Fred and Thorn went to sleep.

Then Thorn woke up and she felt like she was going to be sick but she did not throw up.

"Thorn are you OK?" asked Luna as Thorn was about to go to McDonalds "Thorn no you do not want to go to that fast food again you got sick last time so please rest and no more super size meals" said Luna and Thorn went back up to bed and rest.

The Next day

Thorn woke up the next day and felt much better she has not ate in 3 days she wants to go to that fast food place "Thorn if you are going to a fast food place do not order super size" siad Daphne Scooby sat on the front on Thorn's car "Scooby do you want to come too? OK let's go" said Thorn as she was about to drove off "super size here we come" said Thorn.

"wait oh no Thorn what did we tolled you?" asked Velma.

"I'm kidding no more super size OK I got it" said Thorn as she drove off.

The End


End file.
